The Hunter
by Fyrebyrd
Summary: Fulfilling a legacy passed down through generations of an ancient human race, a Hunter must find a new way to exist after he becomes the prey.
1. EPOV only

**Thanks to Fran for her double beta work! I also need to thank Michele, Syd, Ninkita and Jane-with-a-y for giving me their comments.**

 **Disclaimer:** The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended **.**

 **So, this was my entry for the Red Eyed Edward contest. I've asked them to remove it and am giving it to you here. I entered the contest for the concept, and there's no way that Edward biting Bella to change her makes him a Red Eye.** **That is the HEA for just about every Vampward/Humanella written. Red Eyed vampires feed from humans―their diet must consist of human juice boxes.**

 **It's very disheartening to watch the true Red Eye entries be underappreciated. I hope that anyone who reads this will consider it when they go to make their vote. I hope that the readers will go back and give those stories a look because they've sat almost stagnant, with barely a trickle of reviews, for days. There are some EXCELLENT entries and you're completely missing out.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Now, I want to say that this IS a Red Eye entry therefore the only assurance I can give is:**

 **I love for Bella and Edward to live happily ever after … READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

* * *

For three nights, I've set this trap. Rickety, broken-down ten-speed propped against the nearest tree, me slumped over in defeat, waiting for a savior to come along. The trail is dark, desolate, not another soul in sight.

But it's the soulless I'm after.

A twig snapping in the woods behind me makes the anticipation rise, the adrenaline rush. A rabbit hops across the trail to my right, the tension ebbs slightly.

Footsteps pattering against the dry dirt in the distance catch my attention. I resume my pose and wait. Left, right, left, right, each tap of the foot bringing them closer and closer.

The pace slows, so I look up and begin to climb to my feet in relief. "Finally!" I exhaust. "Could you help me? Do you have a vehicle nearby?"

Her ivory skin shimmers in the moonlight, almost the same tone as her blonde hair. Dark eyes are hidden in the shadows, but I can picture their exact shade of crimson.

"What do we have here?" She saunters in my direction, already taking on a predatory air.

"Please, if you could help me, I've crashed my bike and need to get it out of here somehow," I beg, taking a step back as if I'm intimidated.

Her steps slow as she approaches, almost in arm's reach now. "But we could have so much more fun alone, just you and me." Her cool breath brushes across my skin, sending shivers down my spine.

My cocky confidence slides into place. "Yeah?" I lift a brow and cross my arms, fingers wrapping around the handle of my blade. "What kind of fun might that be?"

She steps closer, swiping a lock of hair away with a cool finger. "Probably not the kind you hope," she murmurs, stepping around me, her hand trailing a path along my shoulder.

"I think you have that backward," I reply.

My blade glimmers in the moonlight as it sweeps through the air and across her neck.

With one surprise slice, her head is lying on the forest floor, fingers still gripping my shoulder. With one more, clean swipe, her hand joins the growing collection. Slice, swoop, slash and body parts litter the trail.

A flame ignites, and as I watch her body burn, the sweet stench gives me the satisfaction I crave.

She is no more.

.

.

I am the hunter, not the hunted.

Born into an underground society of Hunters― _vampire_ hunters.

None of their kind even know we exist, except for the Volturi leaders, and even they don't know who or where. We're their exterminators, the ones who take out those who refuse to play by the rules.

The unknown police of the vampire world.

We're not chosen but _born_ into this life. We're trained from the time we can walk to destroy the invincible. Centuries ago, our master craftsmen discovered that diamonds could penetrate vampire flesh; hence, the diamond blade was born.

The blade has been fashioned into arrow tips to penetrate the stone-like flesh, while the shafts ignite our prey, leaving them to burn to a crisp with nothing more than a twitch of the fingers. But for a more personal experience, our craftsmen developed the hand blade.

My weapon of choice.

With a flick of the wrist, it will slice the cold, hard skin and sever the head, leaving it lifeless in my hands. The thrill of the kill is a rush, the power on which I thrive. It feeds me, pushes me, makes me beg for the next assignment.

Sitting in my quarters at the Hunter compound, I suit up for the night to come. I'm on the trail of a rogue, one who refuses to bow to vampire law. He's a despicable bloodsucker who's been elusive, but he won't be any longer … not after tonight.

Tonight, he'll cease to exist.

A tap on the door causes me to tense. Only when a shaggy, blond head peeks around, do I relax and unclench my blade. Even though we're underground and undetectable, I'm always guarded. Always on the lookout for a threat. A vampire can end your life in a split second; ignoring that fact will only get you killed.

"You about ready?" Jasper asks, already suited up, weapons gleaming even with the dim overhead lighting.

I turn back to the mirror to appraise myself. Black leather covers black jeans and T-shirt, ending with black, diamond tipped boots—my special, last-ditch weapon were I to, unfortunately, end up in the clutches of a vampire.

Running my hand through the scruff on my face, I meet Jasper's eyes. "Are you sure they're going to be there tonight?"

He tilts his head once in a curt nod. "My sources confirm their presence."

"Your fucking sources?" I scoff, his words grating on me like the edge of a knife.

His features harden as if he's made of stone. "Do you doubt me?"

I turn and face him, my jaw clenched. "I don't doubt you, Jasper, but your secret sources. These vampires are dangerous and we could be walking into a trap!"

He tenses, but doesn't move forward to challenge me. Jasper is a year older than me and we've been training together since before we can remember. We each have our own ways of doing our job; however, this one is particularly challenging.

The vampire known as James and his mate Victoria are the targets. Since they're a pair, Jasper has taken on Victoria's demise and left James to me. And while they run together, they'll be taken out separately. Jasper will do his job and I'll do mine.

We've been after them for months, spent many nights on their trail only to lose them in the end. All that remains are the reeking corpses left in their wake.

Not one, but dozens.

Piles of bodies have to be taken care of, leaving families to wonder how their loved ones simply vanished into thin air.

They didn't.

This rogue vampire and his mate are playing a game, almost as if they know of our existence, but that would be impossible.

Our kind, although human, have been guarding the line between vampire and human for centuries. Through a complicated, ancient arrangement, we're able to receive word on each assignment while leaving no one vampire with the knowledge of our existence. It was put in place to keep the gifted vampires from discovering us and wiping us out.

I stalk toward the door, holstering my favorite blade as I pass Jasper. "I hope you're willing to bet our lives on your _sources_."

"Completely," he replies and follows me from the room.

When we arrive at the garaging compound, I head straight for my beauty. All sleek black and chrome, she glimmers like my favorite weapon.

"You don't think we should just take my car?" Jasper asks, already headed toward his 1969 GTO.

With my helmet already in hand, I slip it over my riot of hair and straddle the leather. My answering rev is all he needs to know that I won't be riding with him. Just because we're after a pair doesn't negate the fact that when I'm on a job, I work alone.

Not even for Jasper will I break my rules.

Leaving the tunnel behind, I break into the nighttime air. The cool, moistness envelops me as I twist the throttle and listen to the echo of the tailpipes roaring into the night behind me.

Freedom is a funny thing when you live a life underground … hidden from the human population only to make appearances and pretend to fit in. I don't fit. Sometimes I think the human population is as dangerous as the vampires from who we try so hard to protect them.

They're ruthless and vile, killing their own kind without thought or remorse. They'll rob, maim, murder, rape and destroy to have their way. All for the ultimate goal of power, when in reality, they have no power. They'd be corralled like cattle if it weren't for the combined efforts of the Volturi and the Hunters.

Bright light cascades around me as Jasper closes in, so I crank the throttle, leaving him to play catch up. The roar of the motor burns in my ears and the asphalt shines slick and black in front of me.

Hours later, we pull into the lot of a small pub in-the-middle-of-nowhere town, USA. I survey my surroundings as I dismount from my bike. Neon beer signs hang in the window of the old blue wooden building and as a patron exits with the aid of a friend, honky-tonk music drifts from the open doorway.

I make my way inside, not waiting for Jasper to catch up with me. Tricking a vampire to fall into a trap is a risky and dangerous move, much less attempting it with two. He'll do his job, I'll carry out mine and we'll return to our underground world with no one the wiser.

My eyes scan the dimly lit area, my whole body tense in anticipation. When my once-over reveals the rogues aren't present, I allow my muscles to uncoil from their battle-ready state and move toward an inconspicuous table in the back corner.

A scantily clad waitress approaches me almost immediately. "Hey, sugar." She leans low, exposing her ample cleavage. "What can I do for ya tonight?"

I leer at her chest, and then bring my eyes to hers, a smirk curling my lips. "Why don't we start with just a beer for now, whatever you have on tap. Later, though?" I slide my tongue along my bottom lip and sit back.

She stays stunned in position for one second before realizing I've dismissed her. Women are so easy, the easiest. With the flash of a smile or the quirk of a brow, they're ready to strip their clothes and let someone they've just met use their bodies.

I'll admit I've taken advantage, but it's strictly carnal. While there are women Hunters, I'd never entangle myself in such pleasantries with any of them. I don't mix business with pleasure, and aside from Jasper, that's all other Hunters are to me―business associates.

I watch as Jasper approaches the bar and takes a stool near the far end, his eyes steadily scanning the interior of the shoddy establishment. His shoulders slump minutely and he calls for the bartender to bring him a beer.

My waitress is back, tits bulging even more if that's possible, a beer landing before me. "There ya go, sugar." She winks. "Just holla at me when ya need _anything_." She saunters away, hips swaying in a seductive dance across the rickety, wooden floor.

My eyes scour every last face in the room—most appear to be regulars—wondering which poor soul will be targeted next. Lucky for them, a Hunter is here to spare them their pathetic existence.

Just as I go to kill my beer, the hairs on my arm stand at attention. Before they've even entered the room, their presence is known. It's ingrained in me so deeply, the thrill of the kill, that my body automatically races with adrenaline.

The redhead enters first, her eyes casually scanning the room. They zero in on the lonely man at the bar, seeing no other easy prospects, she makes her way toward him.

I smirk to myself and hide it behind the last swallow of beer. Jasper knows exactly what he's doing; I'm impressed, but not enough to pay much more attention.

My target enters next, his eyes glancing at his partner, before making his way through the room to a table a couple of yards away. My same waitress sashays straight for him and I can already see the hunger burning in his scarlet irises.

As she pulls the same cleavage-showing move on him as she did me, he grabs her around the waist, pulling her into his lap. Her giggles ring throughout the room and little does she know, but were I not here, she'd be signing her own death warrant.

For the next hour, I pretend to drink, sulk and complain about a nonexistent girlfriend every time the waitress comes to deliver my new beer. I also watch as _he_ charms her with his unearthly beauty and not once does she shy away.

It disgusts me.

My rage simmers below the surface, waiting to be unleashed, to end this stone-cold killer's existence. To rid the earth of this vile, bloodsucking monster.

From the corner of my eye, I watch as Jasper allows himself to be drunkenly led from the building, stumbling on air with her guiding him into the darkness that lies beyond.

The tigress herding her prey.

The prey herding the tigress.

I smirk and return to my beer.

Another thirty minutes pass before the vampire grows restless, his game lasting longer than he'd like, his thoughts lingering on the kill to come.

I finally overhear the hook.

"I'm off in ten," the waitress purrs as she places one last shot before him. "Meet me out back then." With a wink and a swish of her hips, she disappears behind the bar.

I stumble my way to the exit, looking every bit the part of the drunken, dumped boyfriend and when the door is closed behind me, I quickly make my way to the back. Scanning the area, I slouch against the wall a few feet from the back door, my hand gripping my blade in the darkness.

Without a whisper of sound, I'm snatched from the wall and ice is pressed against my neck. "Do you think I'm stupid, Hunter?"

I remain still, not willing to show the effect his words have on me. "The name's Anthony, not Hunter," I bite out, trying to get him to slacken the vise grip he has on my neck and shoulders. "What the fuck, man? Lemme go. I needa take a leak." My feet go to stumble away, but his stone-like claw only tightens around my throat.

"You think I don't know?" The smirk is evident in his voice. "You think I haven't been staying ahead of you for a reason? I tire of these games, Hunter. Tonight, I end you." His teeth graze my flesh and the utter horror of the situation washes over me.

Never, ever, has a mark expected me. Hunters are the ghosts of lore, talked about but never seen, mentioned but dismissed just as quickly, assumed as just a fable to keep rogues in line. Somehow, this vampire has managed to look past that.

He'd expected me …

 _Trapped_ me …

Is going to kill me.

A small scrape of his teeth and the blood flows freely down my neck and into my collar. "I live for this moment," he growls. "The moment when I watch the life drain from a Hunter's eyes."

His words bring realization.

He's known about us.

He's killed Hunters before.

He thinks he's going to kill me now.

Teeth rip into flesh and my body lights on fire from the inside out. Even with the waning of my senses, my fight instinct kicks in. My fist grips the blade tighter, and lost in the haze of blood he never sees it coming.

His head falls with one swift swipe, clean through.

I collapse.

On my knees, I try to gather my senses, but everything is on fire.

 _I'm burning alive._

Panting and gasping, the air is searing my throat with each pass into my lungs.

Light cascades over my prone body.

A scream echoes in the darkness.

Everything goes black.

.

.

Fire―racing, raging, burning, devouring.

 _Thump, thump―thump, thump―thump, thump._

Screams echo through my mind.

 _Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump._

Scorching heat encasing me.

 _Pitter, patter, pitter, patter, pitter … thud._

Nothing.

The coolness overrides the flames, the quiet settles around me.

And with it brings awareness.

.

.

My eyes snap open and brilliance infiltrates my mind. Every speck is crystal clear, precise in my vision. I react, jumping up and into a crouched position to take in my surroundings.

 _The dungeon,_ I recall.

I'm in the dungeon of the Hunter compound.

A gasp draws my attention to a figure huddled in the corner.

The waitress.

My eyes zero in on the underside of her neck, where the throbbing pulse point sings for my attention.

 _Thump, thump―thump, thump._

A burn clouds my senses, making me delirious with want.

So I take.

Very carefully, I stand and stalk in her direction. She huddles in the corner even further. "Please, what's going on? Help me," she begs to deaf ears.

I hold out my hand, in an offer to help her stand. "Come," I demand.

Carefully, she accepts and rises from her spot. I step in, running my nose up the line of her throat, savoring the scent. She stands frozen in place, mesmerized by my unearthly presence. Trembles rack her frame and I revel in her fear, delighted by its very existence.

My teeth sink in and my body is ablaze. It sings in tune with the flow of her blood as it coats the nagging burn that resides within.

A quiet gasp escapes and she is no more.

Her body slumps at my feet.

.

.

A heartbeat echoes through the silence in which I'm cocooned.

The flames lick at my throat.

I quell them, as the footsteps to match the beat get closer.

The approach slows.

"Come, Jasper," I demand into the silence, except for the thumps thundering in my ears. "I know you're there."

His face is framed by the diamond-crusted glass that resides in the doorway. Eyes scan over me and then to the lifeless body across the room. "Was she enough to sate your thirst?" he asks.

I'm standing, separated by only the door before he can even blink an eye. "Why am I here?" My voice thunders through the silence of the dark, underground cavern. "Why didn't you kill me? Why am I _this_?"

"I couldn't." His shoulders slump, eyes downcast.

"Look at me," I demand and wait for him to comply. "So you let me become this instead?" My voice is softer now, resigned.

"Think, Edward. Think of the possibilities. Now you won't need a blade to kill your prey, you're on equal ground. You can still be a Hunter, only while living as one of the prey." He's adamant in his argument, firmly believing I can live this life he's describing.

As he speaks, the images flash through my mind. Taking down rogue vampires _as_ a vampire, the thought has some appeal, but then I think of the things I'll have to do to survive.

The burn intensifies.

Again, I quell it.

"Do the other Hunters know?" I ask, already knowing the answer. If they knew, I'd be dead.

The slight shake of his head confirms my suspicions.

"And do you plan to just keep me here, locked away until you deem me worthy to leave?" I question, no longer angry, just resigned.

His eyes snap up to meet mine. "No, Edward. I'd never keep you prisoner, but I want you to have control of your bloodlust before you leave."

I chuckle lowly. "Are you afraid, Jasper? Do you fear that I might drain you?"

He smirks, the first positive sign I've seen since he appeared. "I'd like to see you try."

A small smile curls the corners of my lip. "I wouldn't attack you, Jasper."

"How can you be so sure? Newborns are wild, uncontrollable," he argues.

Newborns are known as a dangerous breed, taking more lives in the first year than any other of their vampire existence, sometimes to the extent of needing to be exterminated, the pile of bodies too high. At that image, the burn flares, venom flooding my mouth.

I swallow it back down. "For some reason, I can control it. I see your veins pulsing, I hear your heart thundering, but I'm not ready to kill you. Not in the least."

His eyes glance to the prone body of the waitress. "And her?"

I snort. "She means nothing to me. She was here, which meant she was marked for death. I might as well have sated my thirst."

"And you thought all that through before you attacked her?" His brows are hitched up on his forehead in a manner that would be comical if I could find anything comical right now.

"I didn't attack her. I calmly walked over and had my fill. Speaking of, I really wish you'd get the body away from here. The stench of death is disgusting," I add as an afterthought.

Actually, I have many afterthoughts. My mind is churning a million miles a second, taking in every nuance of the room, every sound to be heard, every movement of every speck of dust.

"Huh," he notes. "Interesting, but I don't know if I'm ready to trust that with my life and have to kill you."

"Jasper, get this dead body out of here," I insist, staring directly into his eyes.

Strangely enough, he reaches for the door and the lock slides free. I plaster myself against the wall and hold my breath, shocked by this unexpected move. I watch as he goes to the waitress and lifts her before turning to look at me strangely and then carrying her from the room. The lock engages after he's exited.

I'm standing at the window before he can turn away. "What the fuck was that!"

He shakes his head and looks around. "I don't know."

.

.

The lock disengages and nameless-female-number-four saunters through the doorway. Once she notices me sitting stock still, she approaches. "How did I get so lucky," she muses aloud as she brushes her fingers through my unruly hair.

I grab her hand in my icy, vise grip and sneer. "Lucky you are not."

My teeth sink in with no preamble, ripping her flesh wide open and gulping down the elixir that brings her life. My mind falls into harmony as I sate my thirst with her blood. No thoughts, no sounds, no emotions―pure unadulterated bliss settles over me.

.

.

I'm a caged animal, locked away to rot in a tiny cell. Nothing here to satisfy my need to be free, to display my new strength, to test my resistance.

A heartbeat in the distance signals Jasper's arrival. He's come to remove lifeless-sack-six who's slumped to the floor in death.

"Did you practice your control this time?" he asks, standing at the window.

My irritation rises and I appear before him. "I told you, I haven't lost control yet!" I start pacing before the door. "I can't take it in here much longer, Jasper. I'm losing my vast, expansive mind in this tiny, pinpoint fucking cell!" I stop and step up, staring straight at him. "Let me out of here. _Now_!"

His expression calms and he reaches for the lock to disengage, as I stare at him incredulously. "What the fuck?" I murmur, watching as he swings the door wide and does a sweeping motion with his arm.

I step through and leave my underground prison behind.

.

.

The club lights dance overhead as I peruse the room, looking for my nightly entertainment. Freedom pulses through my veins and with it so does desire. I desire to quench my thirst, but I also desire more.

A carnal desire yearns to be scratched.

Bodies writhe on the dance floor, and music blares through the speakers. The stench of human sweat fills my nostrils, but the pulse of their blood fills my ears.

Taking a seat at the bar, I pretend to blend in. Eyes glance in my direction accompanied by flirtatious looks and small waves.

I sit and watch.

I pick and choose.

And when my target has been decided, I move in for the kill.

Sliding up behind the gyrating body, I allow my muscles to relax and move in tune with hers. Hands clasp the back of my head and I breathe in the luscious scent pumping through her veins.

"Ready to get out of here?" I say lowly in her ear.

With a vigorous nod, she steps away and turns to me. "Yeah, I just need to grab my purse."

"I'll meet you out front." I wink and walk away.

Standing in the cool night air, I wait for my prey and consider Jasper's proposal. Could I really still be a Hunter? Can I track and kill my kind?

Absolutely.

I'll make it a point to see him soon.

"There you are," nameless says as she approaches. "Where to?"

I lift a brow. "My place?"

She bats her lashes in typical coy-girl fashion. "Sure."

We walk several blocks to where I've secured an apartment for my purposes and I lead her inside as if I'm the owner.

"Nice place you have here," she says as she removes her jacket and places it and her purse on the couch.

"Thank you. Would you like a drink?" I stay in place, knowing she'll come to me. The lure is too strong.

She steps closer and runs her finger down my chest. "There are other things I want more." Her lips aim for mine, but I dodge and swoop down, allowing my tongue to trace the vein on her neck.

She moans at the icy contact.

My teeth clench to maintain control.

Picking her up in one swift move, I carry her to the bedroom and toss her on the bed. She immediately starts stripping and I have to fight to keep from rolling my eyes.

Human women are so predictable.

Naked before me, my eyes scan all the different points in which her pulse throbs against her skin. From which one shall I empty her?

 _Decisions, decisions._

I strip free of my clothes and her eyes are drawn to my cock that juts out like a statue. It throbs with the need to be buried inside while the burn in my throat throbs equally as strong.

Almost instantaneously, I'm over her, the speed unnatural, but in her frenzy of want, she fails to notice. I flip her over and hike her ass in the air. Lining up, I slide into the wet warmth and have to clench my jaw to keep from attacking.

The pace I set is fast and hard. She's moaning, pushing and writhing before me. As my pleasure rises, so does my thirst. I lean over her back, fisting her hair in my hand; neck exposed. Then I plant my lips on her throbbing vein.

My balls tighten.

I can control it no more.

Teeth sink in and life pours down my throat. All other movements cease, lost in the flow of blood quenching the fire that rages.

When she's lifeless in my hands―bled dry―I drop her body to the bed in disgust. I'm disgusted with myself for losing control.

I needed a release.

A carnal release.

Maybe I'll need a vampire for that.

.

.

"Are you sure you're ready for an assignment?" Jasper asks as we sit on an old dirt road in his goat.

"Definitely. I can take a vampire out no problem, especially with my gift." I smirk, full of cocky confidence.

"Pfft," he huffs. "And what are you going to do when you run across someone who's immune?"

"Not fucking likely," I state defiantly when really I have no idea.

It's not like I use it much, but it has already come in handy a couple of times, starting when I made Jasper release me from the compound. Somehow, when I was transformed, I ended up with the gift of compulsion. If I look into someone's eyes and make a demand, they have no choice but to obey. When it's over, they only wonder what just happened.

Of course, it took me a good while to realize this, but once I did, I had to make sure it worked on all kinds, including the vampires.

Jasper speaking brings my mind back to the conversation at hand. "Okay, my latest assignment is a rogue named Dimitri."

I stop him right there. "No."

He tilts his head. "What do you mean, no?"

"I want a woman," I say adamantly.

He starts to shake his head, but I stop him. "Jasper, give me a woman or I'll make you."

.

.

I trail her to a downtrodden area of town and corner her in an abandoned warehouse. She turns and crouches low, a hiss escaping her lips as she recognizes my presence.

Leaning against the far wall, I study the nonexistent dirt under my nails. "No need for aggression," I say as I meet her eyes. "Just looking for a little fun."

Her posture relaxes and she straightens from her crouch. "Fun," she hisses.

Pushing myself from the wall, I approach her slowly. "Yes, a little mutual satisfaction." I lift a brow and push my hand along the zipper of my jeans, causing a low moan to escape my lips.

Her eyes are drawn to the movement and her tongue peeks out to moisten her lips. "What if I don't need satisfaction?" She stalks over to stand in front of me, a sneer curling her lips.

I meet her eyes directly. "You'll fuck me and you'll like it."

With a snarl, she lunges.

We flip and spin through the desolated space, battling for dominance with every move. Her teeth scrape my skin and I shiver in delight, returning the favor to produce a low hiss from her lips. Her clothes are ripped to shreds along with my shirt, my pants pushed down to my knees. Up against the wall, I plunge into her over and over, driving myself to the highest of pleasures.

One that has eluded me in this vampire life.

She alternates between hisses and moans as I fuck her hard, thrusting deep into her stone-like flesh. When the tightening begins, I allow it to build, holding myself in check until the moment arrives. I erupt into her with a fierce growl and sink my teeth in, severing her head with the snatch of my neck.

As the purple smoke disappears into the ink-black sky, I feel sated.

Now, to reach both heights simultaneously with my human prey.

.

.

I lead experiment-number-seven into the alley behind the club where I just selected her. The stench of the overflowing trashcan sears my nostrils, but I focus on the pulse of blood beneath her skin. The rich iron scent invades my mind and overwhelms my senses.

My skin zings in anticipation.

Tonight's the night.

I've practiced and failed six previous times, but tonight I intend to reach my ultimate high. Two crests in the same moment.

She's already clinging to me, wanting what I have to offer.

If she only knew.

I waste no time in hiking her skirt and sliding her thong to the side. Wetness coats my fingers, but not the wetness I crave.

Unbuttoning my pants, she stares as if in a trance. No need to compel this experiment, she's ready and waiting.

Driving into her, I start a relentless pace. Her back scratches up and down the wall with every thrust. Moans escape her lips and hands cling to my shoulders.

I pound and pound, holding back my predatory instinct until that moment.

The one where my balls tighten and my venom spews inside her.

My teeth sink in.

Riding a carnal wave of ecstasy, I also sate my thirst.

The ultimate high.

Two crests in one moment.

.

.

My newborn year is long gone and I've reconciled myself with the creature I am. I never had a preference between human and vampire in my previous life, but now it seems I have the ultimate selection.

I keep myself away from my kind unless I'm sent to destroy. Any vampire who otherwise crosses my path is compelled to forget my existence. In the meantime, I keep my thirst at bay with warm, willing females who sate my desires while filling me with the life-blood I must have to survive.

.

.

.

I stick to the shadows as I follow my prey. She's dressed in a red, skin-tight dress that barely covers her ass as fuck-me pumps carry her down the sidewalk. She stumbles, but rights herself and turns to enter a small pub.

Once I've given her time to get settled, I make my way to the door and pull it open. My muscles tense immediately.

Vampire.

My eyes scan to the far corner where a female is seated, pretending to blend in all the way to the fake coloring she wears behind her lids. I lift a brow in her direction as I catch her eye-fucking me and then make my way to the bar and settle in beside tonight's selection.

Red-dress takes notice as soon as I'm beside her, already batting her lashes. "Well, hello there," she attempts to purr, even though it's more annoying than sexy.

With a wink and a quirk of my lips, I turn to the bartender. "I'd like to buy the lady a drink." I tilt my head to red-dress.

As he fixes the drink, I feel more than hear her presence, my body automatically tenses. She approaches and gracefully lifts herself into the seat beside me. The bartender places the drink before red-dress and hurries over to my new companion.

Her lure too strong for him to resist.

"What can I do for ya?" he asks her.

"I'd like to buy the gentleman a drink. Whatever he wants," she tells him while lifting a brow in my direction, daring me to refuse.

Deciding to play along with whatever she has in mind, I give my order. "I'll have what the lady's having."

She turns and smiles to the bartender. "Give us two shots of your best then."

"What are you doing?" I growl so low that the humans can't hear me.

"Trying to spare skin-tight over there from becoming your dinner," she responds in a low rumble.

So she wants to play? Well, I have games, too. Looking for the bartender, I say, "Maybe me and the lady will just get out of here." I grab her arm and lead her out into the crisp night air. "Just what do you think you're doing?" I snarl, dragging her into the alley.

"I'm saving you from yourself, apparently," she snaps, snatching her arm from my grasp.

My lip curls at her barb. "It looks to me like you were interfering with my snack. Did you want her for yourself?"

"Maybe it isn't her I wanted," she says, eyeing me from my boots to my disarray of hair.

"Oh?" I ask brows lifting. It's not often I'm approached by a female vampire, especially one looking for sex.

I use humans so that I may reach the ultimate of peaks. A sexual high that spirals into a feeding frenzy. I can't capture that with a vampire, although our trysts can be more … feral. I can let loose and give in to my animalistic urges.

Her tongue slips out to moisten her lips and my eyes are drawn there. "Yes, could we go somewhere more … private?"

I step closer, allowing my cool breath to fan over her face. "Did you have somewhere in mind?"

She tilts her head to the right and begins walking down the sidewalk, my footsteps fall in line beside her. As we walk, my mind churns with questions.

 _Was she waiting for me?_

 _Someone else?_

 _A human?_

 _Was it pure luck that we ended up in the same pub?_

Deciding that it doesn't matter because she'll never remember this encounter, I continue to follow where she leads. The silence stretches between us, making me more curious by the second.

She suddenly stops and turns to me. "What's your name?"

I smirk. "Isn't that a question you ask _before_ you invite a vampire into your lair?" Studying her carefully, I run my tongue along my bottom lip.

Her eyes follow the movement and the hunger is unmistakable in her eyes. This vampire wants to play and my pants tighten with the images my mind produces.

She's a beautiful specimen. Long, wavy, mahogany locks trail down her back, her skin glistens in the faint light of the moon and even the fake, golden color of her irises add to her unearthly beauty.

She looks away. "I'm Bella," she murmurs almost timidly, turning to continue down the sidewalk.

I join her and with the occasional brush of our arms, the tension builds. Several streets later and I'm about fed up with this game. My cock is making me uncomfortable in my jeans.

"Well, _Bella_ ," I emphasize, allowing the L's to roll from my tongue. "I don't know about you, but I'm ready to be where we're going." The leer I give her makes my intentions known.

Without a response, she turns and picks up her pace. I stay beside her, keeping in tune with her steps. By the time we stop in front of an old, converted warehouse, I'm ready to shred her clothes and be inside her.

As soon as we enter her loft, the shrill ring of her cell echoes throughout the expansive space.

Before she can react, my body is against hers, we land against the wall with a solid thump. There isn't a breath of space between us, stone against stone. Two ice cold bodies producing a fire between them.

I trail my nose up her neck, breathing in the scent that is uniquely hers.

"Delightful," I say on an exhale of breath. "Your scent is exceptionally tantalizing."

I trail my tongue around her lips and across her jaw. "This is going to be so good, Bella," I purr into her ear.

She pushes her hands against my chest, creating space between us. They fist my shirt, seemingly unsure whether she wants me closer or farther away.

"No, we can't do this," she insists, her grip tightening.

I narrow my eyes, not interested in this game.

She will give me what I came for.

Red irises bore into gold.

"You _are_ going to fuck me, Bella." I nip her lips across her jaw all the way to her lobe, which I tug between my teeth. "And I'm going to make it good for you," I whisper in her ear.

She shoves me hard. I fly back and land on my ass on the floor, a stunned expression on my face.

The phone starts ringing, ringing, ringing.

Before she can even attempt to answer, I'm on top of her, her back pinned to the floor. A small hiss escapes her lips before I cover them with my own.

And I'm lost.

Falling, falling, falling.

Lost in the mouth of this female vampire.

Breaking my rules and reveling in every second her lips are against mine.

Her mind refutes the connection, but her body willingly complies.

Fingers dig into my flesh as she latches on to pull me closer, bringing my tongue deeper, gaining the upper hand in the battle that's taking place inside.

No need to breathe, we can do this all night.

Heat rages between us like an inferno.

With one solid push, she's over me, straddling my waist and tossing her shirt to land with a soft whoosh against the wall before it slides to the floor soundlessly.

I lean up and with a yank, her bra is gone. My teeth enclose her nipple and tug, coaxing a long, low moan from her lips. My shirt is shredded and tossed aside. In one swift move, her back's against a different wall, jeans ripped to shreds.

I flick my fly open to relieve the pressure and thrust my rock hard cock against her, over and over. She moans and hisses with every stroke.

"I'm ready," she pants, desperation in her tone.

Stepping back, I allow my jeans to fall to the floor. Her eyes are glued to my naked crotch, no longer hidden beneath the offending material. Her tongue darts out and fake gold devours me before trailing up to meet my own burning red irises.

I smirk a sexy, fuck-me-because-I'm-too-hot-not-to, smirk and push my naked body back against her. Her legs find purchase around my waist and I slide my solid member against her venom-coated heat, eliciting a growl from my lips. Reaching down, I line my cock at her entrance.

"Fuck, baby, fuck, fuck, fuck," I groan as I slide inside.

My whole being sighs in relief.

I pound into her relentlessly―against the wall, over the back of the couch, on the bar top and finally in the bed. We stay connected for hours as we sate a desire neither of us could've foreseen.

Hands grip and claw, pinch and tweak, pull and push.

Lips clash and collide.

Tongues battle for dominance.

Teeth scrape and tug.

And when we finally release, it's with low whispers and sighs.

Lying together, sated like never before, I start to wonder what the fuck just happened. I've never had this feeling before; one that surpasses the ecstasy I ride while draining a human and climaxing sexually at the same time. I couldn't get enough, I didn't want it to end and even now, I'm lying here connected to her still.

Before I can think too deep, the sound of the front door slamming into the wall echoes through the loft. I'm up and in my jeans before Bella can react. When I enter the main room, I notice it's a woman. A tiny woman with spiked, black hair, her face filled with rage.

I approach her confidently. "Hello, I'm Edward and you are?"

She crosses her arms over her chest. "Where's Bella," she demands.

I meet her eyes. "You will forget everything you know about me. You will forget that you came here or ever saw me. You will leave immediately. You will never mention me again."

She looks at me almost as if in a daze. "Okay."

Bella enters then, dressed in a miniscule pair of shorts and a tank that almost makes me want to go again before I do what needs to be done.

"Hi, Alice. What's the matter?" she asks as she approaches her.

Alice smiles at Bella. "Nothing at all. I was just leaving." She turns and blurs out the door without another word.

Bella tilts her head and stares at the spot where Alice was just standing. "What the fuck just happened?" she asks into the silent room.

My throat clears, making her eyes snap to mine. I step closer and place a small, easy kiss on her lips before leaning back to stare her in the eye. "Bella, you're going to forget I exist. You won't remember tonight or me … _ever_."

"Excuse me?" she demands.

My eyes widen.

 _Holy Fuck_.

"What in the fuck did you just say to me?" She lays her palms on my chest and gives me a hard shove.

I fly backward, slamming into the far wall, eyes wide and unsure.

She blurs to stand in front of me, her arm across my throat. "You fuck me and then think you can dismiss me? Is that what you think? What. Is. Your. Name."

I gulp, unsure what to do in this situation. I've always had an out, a way to make anyone forget anything I wanted and now I stand before this irate vampire who's demanding I give her answers.

I finally find my voice. "Edward."

"Well, Edward, let me tell you something. I'm no toy. I'm not some plaything you can use and toss aside." She pushes her forearm harder across my throat. "But that being said, I don't want someone who doesn't want me, so get the fuck out and don't ever let me see you again." She snatches her arm away and flies against the opposing wall, holding herself in place.

I throw on my salvageable clothing and continue out her door as fast as I possibly can. When it's finally closed behind me, I stop and lean against it, as a small, tingling sensation reverberates through my chest.

The further I move from her loft, the more the tingling nags.

I break into a run.

I run through the forest as fast as I can go and don't stop for at least a hundred miles.

.

.

There's a hole in my chest.

It burns and pangs.

It tugs and pulls.

It sometimes screeches and cries.

I don't know why.

But then I wonder if I do.

.

.

"I need to see you," I say into the phone, the ache still present.

"Okay," Jasper agrees. "Ten tonight. The usual place?"

"See you then."

I hang up and lean my head back against the tree trunk.

She's inside a house on a hill a few miles away. I followed her here, I need to stay close. The ache dulls with her presence.

This is the first time in my life―vampire or Hunter―that I've felt I needed someone. I need to be close to her. Not only to soothe the ache, but also because I crave to have her again. Every time I close my eyes, I see her fake, golden irises burning into me.

That's what she does to me, she makes me burn. I burn when I'm with her and I burn when I'm without her. There's a gaping hole in my chest where my dead heart lies. She's somehow taken up that space and because she's not with me, it scratches and claws to be near her.

I'm startled from my thoughts when the door flies open and she takes flight out through the woods. The further she moves from me the more the hole opens. I leap down and attempt to follow, but she's gone.

Too far away for me to catch.

I meet Jasper at his car on our dirt road. Sliding inside, I ease myself into the seat.

"What's up? Ready for another assignment?" he asks.

"That's not why I asked you here, but sure."

"Woman again?" He smirks.

A snarl automatically leaves my lips. I can't even bear to think of another woman. "Not this time."

His brows arch. "No?"

"Give me a fucking assignment, Jasper," I demand.

He sighs, but does as I ask and slips me a manila folder from his stack. "All the info you need is in there. So what the fuck's up your ass?"

"You're not going to believe me when I tell you." I snort at the ridiculousness of the notion.

"Try me," he says lowly.

"I met someone who's resistant to my gift."

He chuckles. "And?"

"And I fucked her before I realized it."

"And what does that have to do with anything? Everyone I fuck remembers it the next day," he says, then snorts.

"I didn't just fuck her. I _enjoyed_ being with her. It was …" I sigh, not even sure what word I could use.

"Okay, so you do it again, like most people who meet someone they enjoy being with."

"I fucked up," I finally admit. "I wouldn't even tell her my name, and then I tried to make her forget." I look to him, begging with my eyes for some sage advice. "She ran me off and now I'm stuck with this burn. There's a gaping hole in my chest that only closes when I'm near her."

He stares at me stunned before clearing his throat and looking out through the windshield. "I don't know, man. I'm not well versed in vampire sex. But um, if you give me a little time, I might be able to find out something." He looks back in my direction. "Maybe it's just guilt?"

I sigh and give him a small nod. "I haven't thought of that. I've never been in this position before. Maybe I am feeling guilty," I say already accepting that as my answer. I reach over and give his shoulder a squeeze. "Thanks, man."

"No problem."

.

.

I'm hunting again.

The vampire―Bella―interrupted my snack and now it's time to rectify that mistake.

The guilt burns the farther away I go, but I ignore it. I have other things on my mind tonight. Letting go and moving on, finding my ultimate high once more.

I've spotted my prey.

She's alone on a moonless night, walking the streets.

I use my charm to lure her into an alleyway.

The closer I get to accomplishing my goal, the less the guilt burns.

Because yes, the burn has a name.

 _Guilt._

Up against the dirty brick wall, I stand before her.

Sliding her hand up my shirt, she opens buttons along the way.

I'm disgusted with her touch, yet the burn still lessens.

Her arms encircle my neck and lips lean close.

I blur from her reach.

The burn still easing.

Even with my inhuman movements, she's stalking toward me.

Wanting me still, trying to claim me.

I can't make myself let her touch me.

The burn even lesser still.

I give up and meet the eyes of no-name. "You're going to give me your blood and not make a sound," I demand.

The burn is almost gone; I'm guilt-free.

Teeth sink in and the life-giving elixir flows down my throat.

But even still, I know.

It's not the guilt.

It's her.

She's here.

Close.

Very close.

As I look up, a gasp escapes her lips.

Red irises meet golden. "Don't look at me like this Bella. Get away from here," I plead, my voice tormented.

Blood coats my lips and pulses in my eyes.

Her blood, the blood of no-name.

Bella runs.

And with every step she takes, the hole opens wider.

.

.

My life is no longer my own.

It begs for the presence of another.

Another that is disgusted with me.

.

.

She's sitting on a cliff and knows I'm close. She can feel my movements. The closer to her I am, the less she feels torn in two. It's but a nagging singe, so she knows my arrival is imminent.

"Bella." My voice is hoarse, pain laced.

She ignores it.

"Please, look at me," I beg.

She can't.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. "So fucking sorry."

A blur and I'm beside her. Around her. Her presence cocooning me in comfort.

She wants to revolt, she wants to run, she wants me gone.

But if I leave, she'll burn, too.

And it hurts.

So I stay, both of us allowing our presence to comfort.

.

.

"Can you meet me in twenty?" Jasper asks into the phone.

"Sure, see you then." I end the call and take off through the woods, allowing my feet to glide over the forest floor.

His car's already parked and waiting as I make my approach, so I slide inside. "What's up?"

He shakes his head before looking at me. "So, I've done some digging around and well …" He blows out a massive breath. "Fuck, man. It sounds like this female vampire is"―he looks straight at me―"she's your mate."

"My … mate?" I tilt my head to the side, savoring the feel of the word as it leaves my tongue.

Jasper grips the wheel tightly between his fists. "Yes, your mate. Apparently the pain you're suffering is because you've already―well, mated, and you're denying the bond."

Even though it sounds insane, in my dead, ice-cold heart I already know it's the truth.

.

.

A quiet tap on her door is all that's needed. She knows who it is; I can never sneak up. We're connected, bound by an unseeable force that eludes even vampire sight.

She allows me entrance. This has become our norm. I come and sit, my presence alone enough to soothe. I don't speak, she doesn't prod. We revel in the comfort being close brings to our burning, icy hearts.

Tonight, though, I open my mouth. "Can we talk?"

She tentatively takes a seat on the arm of the couch. "About what?"

"I need to explain. You need to know who I am. I need you, Bella. Some-fucking-how, I _need_ you near me. I _want_ you near me and you _need_ to know me for that to happen," I plead.

I can't take it anymore.

I have to make this right.

I need to make this right.

I _must_ make this right.

The pain we both suffer is unnecessary, eternally useless. We could be more. So much more than we are now; two vampires who barely exist.

Together we could thrive again.

 _Mates._

She crosses her arms over her chest. "This better be good."

I explain my human life as a Hunter, then how I became a vampire and discovered my gift. I tell her how I've lived since my transformation. "But since I met you I can't do it. I can't fuck those human girls, the thought sickens me. Please believe me, Bella. I never meant for it to be like this. I've never met anyone who could resist my gift, but there's been no one since you. You invade my mind and fill the gaping hole in my chest."

She gasps. "So you do feel it?"

I nod once.

"But you compel vampires to forget you exist," she states it as fact.

I look down at my lap, shame enclosing me. "I do."

I've never cared what my actions meant to anyone―vampire or human. I try to be considerate and choose prey that won't be missed much and when it comes to vampires, the less they know, the better. But sitting here, having to explain myself, I realize it did matter.

I hurt Bella and for that, I'm truly regretful.

"Hey," she says softly. "Look at me."

My eyes automatically find hers, sad and regretful.

"Did you compel Alice to forget you?" she asks.

"Alice?" As soon as I say her name, I know who she means. The spikey-haired woman. "Yes, I did."

"And you'll reverse it." She's tense now, making a demand.

"I will." I nod.

"I don't think you quite realize what you did," she starts. "Alice Cullen also has a gift. She has premonitions. She's the reason I was sitting in that bar. She told me to wait for you. I waited night after night for the whole month before you finally showed."

"And her reason for this?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Because you're my mate," she says defiantly, shoulders still tense.

"I am," I concur.

With my compliance, the tension releases. "And you also kill vampires?"

"Only those who refuse to obey vampire law, but yes, I do."

"But you've never considered an alternate way to live?" she asks next.

I jump up and start pacing. "What? Stealing blood from blood banks? I could never live that way."

She plants herself in front of me to stop my movements. "No, that's not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean?" I'm confused, curious.

She crosses her arms. "Edward, have you never noticed the color of my eyes?"

I throw my arms in the air. "Of fucking course I have. I see them every time I close mine."

"Why do you think they're this color?" she demands.

"Contacts?" I guess with a shrug.

She leads me to the couch and pushes me down. "Really, Edward? Contacts?"

"I've seen it before. Vampires trying to fit in with the humans," I explain.

She rolls her eyes and sits back on the arm of the couch. "Except that the venom obliterates the contacts within a couple of hours. You've been with me for a longer period of time," she says, looking away.

Our first encounter.

I spent hours in her presence, inside her, over her, beneath her, soaking up her very essence and in all that time, it never occurred to me that her eye color might be natural.

"How …" I break off, not comprehending how it could be possible.

She sighs. "I wasn't always like this―golden eyed―but I met the Cullens and they showed me that I didn't have to be a murderer. That there's another way to live as a vampire. I survive from the blood of animals. It keeps me from being a monster and also gives me these unusual eyes."

I wrinkle my nose. "Animals."

"Yes, deer is my go-to prey, but occasionally, I like to hunt the rare bear or mountain lion," she says with a smirk.

"Deer, bear, mountain lion?" I'm intrigued and disgusted at the same time.

"And if you ever want to have me that is what you will need to do. I won't ask that you give up your Hunter life, but I will _demand_ that you not feed on humans." She adds an ultimatum to the already confusing thoughts running through my head.

My mind churns a million miles a minute with her words. There's another way to live as a vampire? To thrive as a vampire? A way that doesn't require killing humans? But animals? My lips curls just considering it, but if I want her, I have no choice.

And there is no choice; I desperately need her.

I physically ache for her to be mine.

After a few minutes of considering my options, I nod and reach for her arm, pulling her down beside me. "I'll try, Bella. That's all I can promise. But I need to be with you. I _want_ to be with you."

"Then try," she says.

We continue to sit and absorb the comfort togetherness brings.

For tonight, anyway.

.

.

I'm after a rogue.

I've traveled far.

Too far.

Farther than I should've.

The burn is crippling, the hole is open too wide.

I wait to ambush, hoping to surprise and dismember without a fight.

I can't fight.

My body too weak without her nearness.

When the target is close, I pounce and rip.

Flames light the darkness.

.

.

Hollowness, emptiness, the ache that has consumed me is lessening.

The hole is slowly receding.

I'm getting closer.

Still far away, but alive.

I hunt.

Tastes off, but my thirst is quenched.

.

.

She already knows I'm here.

"Come in," she yells before I've barely tapped on the door.

She's on the couch, huddled in close, hugging her chest. I go and wrap her in my arms. "I've got you, Bella. I'm here."

Hours later, when the closeness has soothed the ache between us, she finally stirs. Her head lifts and when she meets my eyes, she gasps.

"Your eyes," she marvels, bringing her hand up to caress my cheek.

I hope she can see that I've tried. I'll try anything to be with her.

A smile lights my face. "You can tell?"

She jumps up almost vibrating in her spot. "Yes! I can see that you've tried my diet." But then she pauses, looking unsure. "And?" she prods.

"And what?" I stand against her, hands finding hips, pulling her closer.

She braces her hands on my shoulders, searching me for something. "And, what did you think? Can you live this way? A vegetarian vampire?"

I skim my nose along her jaw. "For you? Anything," I whisper in her ear.

.

.

"Do you promise to stay hidden?" I ask, concerned eyes pleading with her to agree.

She nods, giving me her assurances. She had to beg me to allow her to accompany me on this job, but the alternative wasn't really an option for either of us. Even I have to admit that I'm stronger with her in close proximity.

I position her up on a ledge so she has a full vantage point of the action below. Knowing she's watching fills me with an energy I've never experienced before. Her mere presence bolsters my confidence tenfold.

I stalk the rogue as if I'm a predator, and I am. By the time he knows of my existence, it's too late. I pounce, ripping his head from his shoulders with one clean leap. I revel in his dismemberment.

A fire burns.

A different kind of fire than the burn of separation.

By the time the purple flames rise into the night, she pounces.

We flip and churn through the dilapidated building, the high of having her so close quenches me more than the kill.

As we battle and rage, the gaping in our hearts slowly recedes.

Connected as one, the hole closes completely, leaving a hum of satisfaction in its wake.

.

.

We visit the Cullens.

I compel Alice to remember. And even though she's pissed my gift worked so well on her, she's not very upset in general.

"I know you're a good one, Edward. I have more than my premonitions to keep me informed. Some would say I have a _source_." She winks and dances off, leaving me standing behind her slack-jawed.

"What was that all about?" Bella asks, pushing my mouth closed.

I shake my head to clear it. "Why that sneaky fucker," I mumble.

She forces me to look at her. "What?"

"Jasper."

"Your Hunter friend," she asks, brows furrowed.

"Yes, seems he and Alice somehow know each other," I muse aloud. "Jasper used a _source_ to help with my final kill as a Hunter, the one that turned me into this."

She grabs my hand. "Well, let's go find out." Turning, she leads me from the room and up the stairs.

Alice is seated on a loveseat, awaiting our arrival. "Took you long enough."

"Alice, you can't just drop a bomb like that on Edward and walk away," Bella admonishes her.

Alice sighs, but still doesn't speak.

I take a seat and pull Bella down on the arm beside me. "So you know Jasper," I state, rather than ask.

"I do," she says, but doesn't expand.

"You were his source the night I was turned." Again, I point out a fact and my mind is whirling, emotions gathering.

She meets my eyes, her expression serious. "I was."

"So you knew that I'd be turned," I say, my voice even, but the anger is building.

Bella gasps.

Alice stands and starts to pace rapidly back and forth. "I did, but I also knew that you were meant for Bella so I couldn't stop it from happening."

"You couldn't stop it!" I roar, jumping to my feet. "You had the foresight of that night and yet you sent me into a trap!"

She stops pacing and blurs to stand in front of me, her finger jabbing into my chest. "You know as well as I do that _all_ Hunters meet their end at the hands of a vampire. Some young, some old, but they all die at the hands of their prey."

My anger turns to irritation.

She's right, of course, but she had the knowledge to stop my transformation and didn't.

"With warning, I could've used a different tactic," I argue. "You could've warned Jasper that James knew of our existence."

Her shoulders deflate, her ire fading. "Don't you see? You were always meant to be killed by James. He was stalking you with the intent to drain you dry when you least expected. I sent you in prepared to kill him. And you survived." Her voice is soft now, pleading. "Your path changed and now you're where you truly belong."

My eyes find my mate and all the simmering emotions fall away.

I have no argument for that.

I am where I belong.

.

.

Clothes tattered from a wild encounter.

Blood dribbles down my lips.

"Nothing like the taste of a well hunted polar bear," she says, licking me clean.

"Nothing like the taste of you," I reply, smirking.

"I think these clothes are useless," she adds, already snatching them from my body.

"I agree."

.

.

My mate.

She's sitting on her cliff and she feels my approach.

Not a burn, just a hum of oneness.

Nothing hesitant about this visit.

I slide in behind her, cradling her between my powerful thighs.

Moving her hair to one side, my lips skim her neck.

"I love you," I whisper.

"I love you. Forever."

"Forever," I repeat, tightening my arms around her.

* * *

 **I have this in its original version. EPOV for the beginning with BPOV taking over when they meet. It isn't as completely refined as this version, but it is completely written. I will post that part UNBETA'D tomorrow.**

 **Please go read the entries posted if you care to take a walk on the Red Eye side and be sure to leave the authors some love in the form of just a follow/fave, or even better, a review. And, please, don't forget to vote for your favorite … one that meets the Red Eyed Edward criteria.**

 **Search author Red Eyed Edward to find the contest.**


	2. with BPOV

**Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **This is the original version of this oneshot. The whole scenario is based off the first 1300 words of BPOV. It's something I had written last summer, and when the contest came up, I dusted it off and turned it into this. Then, I decided that it should all be EPOV and rewrote the bottom section. Most is familiar from yesterday's post, but we do get some special peeks into BPOV here that EPOV just simply couldn't provide.**

 **UNBETA'D**

* * *

 _ **EPOV**_

For three nights I've set this trap. Rickety, broken-down ten speed propped against the nearest tree, myself slumped over in defeat, waiting for a savior to come along. The trail is dark, desolate, not another soul in sight.

But it's the soulless I'm after.

A twig snapping in the woods behind me makes the anticipation rise, the adrenaline rush. A rabbit hops across the trail to my right, the tension ebbs slightly.

Footsteps pattering against the dry dirt in the distance catch my attention. I resume my pose and wait. Left, right, left right, each tap of the foot bringing them closer and closer.

The pace slows, so I look up and begin to climb to my feet in relief. "Finally!" I exhaust. "Could you help me? Do you have a vehicle nearby?"

Her ivory skin shimmers in the moonlight, almost the same tone of her blonde hair. Dark eyes hidden in the shadows, but I can picture the exact shade of red.

"What do we have here?" She saunters in my direction, already taking on a predatory air.

"Please, if you could help me, I've crashed my bike and need to get it out of here somehow," I beg, taking a step back as if I'm intimidated.

Her steps slow as she approaches, almost in arm's reach now. "But we could have so much more fun alone, just you and me." Her cool breath brushes across my skin, sending shivers down my spine.

My cocky confidence slides into place. "Yeah?" I lift a brow and cross my arms, fingers wrapping around the handle of my blade. "What kind of fun might that be?"

She steps closer, swiping a lock of hair away with a cool finger. "Probably not the kind you hope," she murmurs, stepping around me, her hand trailing a path along my shoulder.

"I think you have that backwards," I reply.

My blade glimmers in the moonlight as it sweeps through the air and across her neck.

With one surprise slice, her head is lying on the forest floor, her fingers still gripping my shoulder. With one more, clean swipe her hand joins the growing collection. Slice, swoop, slash and parts litter the trail.

A flame ignites and she is no more.

.

.

I am the hunter, not the hunted.

Born into an underground society of hunters― _vampire_ hunters.

None of their kind even know we exist, except for the Volturi leaders, and even then they don't know who or where. We're their exterminators, the ones who take out those who refuse to play by the rules.

The unknown police of the vampire world.

We're not chosen, but _born_ into this life. We are trained from the time we can walk to destroy the invincible. Centuries ago our master craftsmen discovered that diamonds could penetrate vampire flesh, hence the diamond blade was born.

The blade has been fashioned into arrow tips to penetrate the stone-like flesh while the arrows ignite our prey, leaving them to burn to a crisp with nothing more than a twitch of the fingers. But for a more personal experience, our craftsmen developed the hand blade.

My weapon of choice.

With a flick of the wrist it will slice the cold, hard skin and sever the head, leaving it lifeless in my hands. The joy I get from the kill is a rush, the power I thrive on. It feeds me, pushes me and makes me beg for the next assignment.

Sitting in my quarters at the hunter compound, I suit up for the night to come. I'm on the trail of a rogue, one who refuses to bow to vampire law. He's a despicable bloodsucker who's been elusive, but he won't be anymore … not after tonight.

Tonight, he'll die.

A tap on the door causes me to tense. Only when a shaggy blond head peeks around it do I relax and unclench my blade. Even though we're underground and undetectable, I'm always guarded. Always on the lookout for a threat. A vampire can end your life in a split second; ignoring that fact will only get you killed.

"You about ready?" Jasper asks, already suited up, weapons gleaming even with the dim overhead lighting.

I turn back to the mirror to appraise myself. Black leather covers black jeans and T-shirt, ending with black, diamond tipped boots—my special last ditch weapon were I to unfortunately end up in the clutches of a vampire.

Running my hand through the scruff on my face, I meet Jasper's eyes. "Are you sure they're going to be there tonight?"

He tilts his head once in a curt nod. "My sources confirm their presence."

"Your fucking sources?" I scoff, his words grating on me like the edge of a knife.

His features harden as if he's made of stone. "Do you doubt me?"

I turn and face him, my jaw clenched. "I don't doubt you, Jasper, but all your secret sources. These vampires are dangerous and we could be walking into a trap!"

He tenses but doesn't move forward to challenge me. Jasper is a year older than me and we've been training together since before we can remember. We each have our ways of doing our job, however this one is particularly challenging.

The vampire known as James and his mate Victoria are the targets. Since they're a pair, Jasper has taken on Victoria's demise and left James to me. And while they run together, they'll be taken out separately. Jasper will do his job and I will do mine.

We've been after them for months, spent many nights on their trail only to lose them in the end. All we're ever left to deal with is the reeking corpses left in their wake.

Not one, but dozens.

Piles of bodies have to be taken care of, leaving families to wonder how their loved ones simply vanished into thin air.

They didn't.

This rogue vampire and his mate are playing a game, almost as if they know of our existence, but that would be impossible.

Our kind, although human, have been guarding the line between vampire and human for centuries. Through a complicated, ancient arrangement, we're able to receive word on each assignment while leaving no one vampire with the knowledge of our existence. It was put in place to keep the gifted vampires from discovering us and wiping us out.

I stalk toward the door, holstering my favorite blade as I pass Jasper. "I hope you're willing to bet our lives on your sources."

"Completely," he replies and follows me from the room.

When we arrive at the garaging compound, I head straight for my beauty. All sleek black and chrome, she glimmers like my favorite weapon.

"You don't think we should just take my car?" Jasper asks, already headed toward his nineteen sixty-nine GTO.

Already with my helmet in hand, I slip it over the riot of hair on my head and straddle the leather. My answering rev is all he needs to know that I won't be riding with him. Just because we're after a pair doesn't negate the fact that when I'm on a job, I work alone.

Not even for Jasper will I break my rules.

Leaving the tunnel behind, I break into the nighttime air. The cool, moist air envelops me as I twist the throttle and listen to the echo from the tailpipes roar into the night behind me.

Freedom is a funny thing when you live a life underground, hidden from the human population only to make appearances and pretend to fit. I don't fit. Sometimes I think the human population is as bad as the vampire one we try so hard to protect them from.

They're ruthless and vile, killing their own kind without thought or remorse. They'll rob, maim, murder, rape and destroy to have their way. All for the ultimate goal of power, when in reality, they have no power. They'd be corralled like cattle if it weren't for the combined efforts of the Volturi and the Hunters.

Bright light cascades around me as Jasper closes in so I crank the throttle, leaving him to play catch up. The roar of the motor burns in my ears and the asphalt shines slick and black in front of me.

Hours later, we pull into the lot of a small pub in the-middle-of-nowhere town U.S.A. I survey my surroundings as I dismount from my bike. Neon beer signs hang in the window of the old, blue, wooden building and as a patron exits with the aid of a friend, honkey-tonk music drifts from the open doorway.

I make my way inside, not waiting for Jasper to catch up. Tricking a vampire to fall into a trap is a risky and dangerous move, much less attempting it with two. He'll do his job and I'll carry out mine and we'll return to our underground world with none the wiser.

My eyes scan the dimly lit area, my whole body tense in anticipation. When my once over reveals the rogues aren't present, I allow my muscles to uncoil from their battle-ready state and move toward an inconspicuous table in the back corner.

A scantily clad waitress approaches me almost immediately. "Hey, sugar." She leans low, exposing her ample cleavage. "What can I do for ya tonight?"

I leer at her chest, then bring my eyes to hers, a smirk curling my lips. "Why don't we start with just a beer for now, whatever you have on tap. Later, though?" I slide my tongue along my bottom lip and sit back.

She stays stunned in position one second before realizing I've dismissed her. Women are so easy, the easiest. With the flash of a smile or the quirk of a brow, they're ready to strip their clothes and let someone they've just met use their bodies.

I'll admit I've taken advantage, but it's strictly carnal. While there are women hunters, I'd never entangle myself in such pleasantries with any of them. I don't mix business with pleasure, and aside from Jasper, that's all other hunters are to me―business associates.

I watch as Jasper approaches the bar and takes a stool near the far end, his eyes steadily scanning the interior of the shoddy establishment. His shoulders slump minutely and he calls for the bartender to bring him a beer.

My waitress is back, tits bulging even more if that's possible, a beer landing before me. "There ya go, sugar." She winks. "Just holla at me when ya need _anything_." She saunters away, hips swaying in a seductive dance across the rickety, wooden floor.

My eyes scour every last face in the room, most appear to be regulars, wondering which poor soul will be targeted next. Lucky for them a hunter is here to spare them their pathetic existence.

Just as I go to kill my beer, the hairs on my arms stand at attention. Before they've even entered the room, their presence is known. It's ingrained in me so deeply, the thrill of the kill, that my body automatically races with adrenaline.

The red-head enters first, her eyes casually scanning the room. They zero in on the lonely man at the bar, seeing no other easy prospects, she makes her way toward him.

I smirk to myself and hide it behind the last swallow of beer. Jasper knows exactly what he's doing, I'm impressed, but not enough to pay much more attention.

My target enters next, his eyes glancing at his partner, before making his way through the room to a table a couple yards away. My same waitress sashays straight for him and I can already see the hunger burning in his red irises.

As she pulls the same cleavage showing move on him as she did me, he grabs her around the waist, pulling her into his lap. Her giggles ring throughout the room and little does she know, but were I not here, she'd be signing her own death warrant.

For the next hour I pretend to drink and sulk and complain about a nonexistent girlfriend every time the waitress comes to deliver my new beer. I also watch as he charms her with his unearthly beauty and not once does she shy away, it disgusts me.

My rage simmers below the surface, waiting to be unleashed, to end this stone-cold killer's existence. The rid the earth of this vile, bloodsucking monster.

From the corner of my eye, I watch as Jasper allows himself to be drunkenly led from the building, stumbling on air with her guiding him into the darkness that lies beyond.

The tigress herding her prey.

The prey herding the tigress.

I smirk, and return to my beer.

Another thirty minutes pass before the vampire grows restless. His game lasting longer than he'd like, his thoughts lingering on the kill to come.

I finally overhear the hook.

"I'm off in ten," the waitress purrs as she places one last shot before him. "Meet me out back then." With a wink and a swish of her hips, she disappears behind the bar.

I stumble my way to the exit, looking every bit the part of the drunken, dumped boyfriend and when the door is closed behind me, I quickly make my way to the back. Scanning the area, I slouch against the wall a few feet from the back door, my hand gripping my blade in the darkness.

Without a whisper of sound, I'm snatched from the wall and ice is pressed against my neck. "Do you think I'm stupid, hunter?"

I remain still, not willing to show the effect his words have on me. "The name's Anthony, not Hunter," I bite out, trying to get him to slacken the vise grip he has on my neck and shoulders. "What the fuck, man? Lemme go. I needa take a leak." My feet go to stumble away, but his stone-like claw only tightens around my throat.

"You think I don't know?" The smirk is evident in his voice. "You think I haven't been staying ahead of you for a reason? I tire of these games, hunter. Tonight, I end you." His teeth graze my flesh and the utter horror of the situation washes over me.

Never, ever has a mark expected me. Hunters are the ghosts of lore, talked about but never seen, mentioned but dismissed just as quickly, assumed as just a fable to keep rogues inline. Somehow this vampire has managed to look past that.

He'd expected me …

 _Trapped_ me …

Is going to kill me.

A small scrape of his teeth and the blood flows freely, down my neck and into my collar. "I live for this moment," he growls. "The moment when I watch the life drain from a hunter's eyes."

His words bring realization.

He's known about us.

He's killed hunters before.

He thinks he's going to kill me now.

Teeth rip into flesh and my body lights on fire from the inside out. Even with the waning of my senses, my fight instinct kicks in. My fist grips the blade tighter and lost in the haze of blood, he never sees it coming.

His head falls with one swift swipe, clean through.

I collapse.

On my knees, I try to gather my senses, but everything is on fire.

 _I'm burning alive._

Panting and gasping, the air is searing my throat with each pass into my lungs.

Light cascades over my prone body.

A scream echoes on the darkness.

Everything goes black.

.

.

Fire―racing, raging, burning, devouring.

 _Thump, thump―thump, thump―thump thump._

Screams echo through my mind.

 _Thump. Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump._

Scorching heat encasing me.

 _Pitter, patter, pitter, patter, pitter … thud._

Nothing.

The coolness overrides the flames, the quiet settles around me.

And with it brings awareness.

.

.

My eyes snap open and brilliance infiltrates my mind. Every speck is crystal clear, precise in my vision. I react, jumping up and into a crouched position to take in my surroundings.

 _The dungeon,_ I recall.

I'm in the dungeon of the hunter compound.

A gasp draws my attention to a figure huddled in the corner.

The waitress.

My eyes zero in on the underside of her neck, where the throbbing pulse point sings for my attention.

 _Thump, thump―thump, thump._

A burn clouds my senses, making me delirious with want.

So I take.

Very carefully, I stand and stalk in her direction. She huddles into the corner even further. "Please, what's going on? Help me," she begs to deaf ears.

I hold out my hand, an offer to help her stand. "Come," I demand.

Carefully, she accepts and rises from her spot. I step in, running my nose up the line of her throat, savoring the scent. She stands frozen in place, mesmerized by my unearthly presence. Trembles rack her frame and I revel in her fear, delighted by its very presence.

My teeth sink in and my body alights. It sings in tune with the flow of her blood as it coats the nagging burn that resides there.

A quiet gasp escapes and she is no more, her body slumps at my feet.

.

.

A heartbeat echoes through the silence I'm cocooned in.

The flames lick at my throat.

I quell them as the footsteps to match the beat nears.

The approach slows.

"Come, Jasper," I demand into the silence, except for the thumps thundering in my ears. "I know you're there."

His face frames the diamond crusted glass that resides in the doorway. Eyes scan over me and then to the lifeless body across the room. "Was she enough to sate your thirst?" he asks.

I'm standing, separated by only the door before he can even blink an eye. "Why am I here?" My voice thunders through the silence of the deep, underground cavern. "Why didn't you kill me? Why am I _this_?"

"I couldn't." His shoulders slump, eyes downcast.

"Look at me," I demand and wait for him to comply. "So you let me become this instead?" My voice is softer now, resigned.

"Think, Edward. Think of the possibilities. Now you won't need a blade to kill your prey, you're on equal ground. You can still be a hunter, only while living as one of the prey." He's adamant in his argument, firmly believing I can live this life he's describing.

As he speaks the images flash through my mind. Taking down rogue vampires as a vampire, the thought has some appeal, but then I think of the things I'll have to do to survive.

The burn intensifies.

Again, I quell it.

"Do the other hunters know?" I ask, already knowing the answer. If they knew, I'd be dead.

The slight shake of his head confirms my suspicions.

"And do you plan to just keep me here, locked away until you deem me worthy to leave?" I question, no longer angry, just resigned.

His eyes snap up to meet mine. "No, Edward. I'd never keep you prisoner, but I want you to have control of your senses before you leave."

I chuckle lowly. "Are you afraid, Jasper? Do you fear that I might drain you?"

He smirks, the first positive sign I've seen from him since he appeared. "I'd like to see you try."

A small smile curls the corners of my lip. "I wouldn't attack you, Jasper."

"How can you be so sure? Newborns are wild, uncontrollable," he argues.

Newborns are known as a dangerous breed, taking more lives in the first year than any other of their vampire lives. Sometimes to the extent of needing to be exterminated, the pile of bodies way to high. At that image, the burn flares, venom flooding my mouth.

I swallow it back down. "For some reason, I can control it. I see your veins pulsing, I hear your heart thundering, but I'm not ready to kill you. Not in the least."

His eyes glance to the prone body of the waitress. "And her?" `

I snort. "She means nothing to me. She was here, which meant she was marked for death. I might as well have sated my thirst."

"And you thought all that through before you attacked her?" His brows are hitched up on his forehead in a manner that would be comical if I could find anything comical right now.

"I didn't attack her. I calmly walked over and had my fill. Speaking of, I really wish you'd get the body away from here. The stench of death is disgusting," I add as an afterthought.

Actually, I have many afterthoughts. My mind is churning a million miles a second, taking in every nuance of the room, every sound to be heard, every movement of every speck of dust.

"Huh," he notes. "Interesting, but I don't know if I'm ready to trust that with my life and have to kill you."

"Jasper, get this dead body out of here," I insist, staring directly into his eyes.

Strangely enough, he reaches for the door and the lock slides free. I plaster myself against the wall and hold my breath, shocked by this unexpected move. I watch as he goes to the waitress and lifts her before turning to look at me strangely and carrying her from the room. The lock engages after he's exited.

I'm standing at the window before he can turn away. "What the fuck was that!"

He shakes his head and looks around. "I don't know."

.

.

The lock disengages and nameless female number four saunters through the doorway. Once she notices me sitting stock still, she approaches. "How did I get so lucky," she muses aloud as she brushes her fingers through my riot of hair.

I grab her hand in my icy, vise grip and sneer. "Lucky you are not."

My teeth sink in with no preamble, ripping her flesh wide open and gulping down the elixir that brings her life. My mind falls into harmony as I sate my thirst with her blood. No thoughts, no sounds, no emotions―pure unadulterated bliss settles over me.

.

.

I'm a caged animal, locked away to rot in a tiny cell. Nothing here to satisfy my need to be free, to display my new strength, to test my resistance.

A heartbeat in the distance signals Jasper's arrival. He's come to remove lifeless sack six who's slumped to the floor in death.

"Did you practice your control this time?" he asks, standing at the window.

My iritation rises and I appear before him. "I told you, I haven't lost control yet!" I start pacing before the door. "I can't take it in here much longer, Jasper. I'm losing my vast, expansive mind in this tiny, pinpoint fucking cell!" I stop and step up, staring straight at him. "Let me out of here. _Now_!"

His expression calms and he reaches for the lock to disengage, as I stare at him incredulously. "What the fuck?" I murmur, watching as he swings the door wide and does a sweeping motion with his arm.

I step through and leave my tiny prison behind.

.

.

The club lights dance overhead as I peruse the room, looking for my nightly entertainment. Freedom pulses through my veins and with it, so does desire. I desire to quench my thirst, but I also desire more.

A carnal desire yearns to be scratched.

Bodies writhe on the dance floor, and music blares through the speakers. The stench of human sweat fill my nostrils, but the pulse of their blood fills my ears.

Taking a seat at the bar, I pretend to blend in. Eyes glance in my direction accompanied by flirtatious looks and small waves.

I sit and watch.

I pick and choose.

And when my target has been decided, I move in for the kill.

Sliding up behind the gyrating body, I allow my muscles to relax and move in tune with hers. Hands clasp the back of my head and I breathe in the luscious scent pumping through her veins.

"Ready to get out of here?" I say lowly in her ear.

With a vigorous nod, she steps away and turns to me. "Yeah, I just need to grab my purse."

"I'll meet you out front." I wink and walk away.

Standing in the cool air, I wait for my prey and consider Jasper's proposal. Could I really still be a hunter? Can I track and kill my kind?

Absolutely.

I make a point to see him soon.

"There you are," nameless says as she approaches. "Where to?"

I lift a brow. "My place?"

She bats her lashes in typical coy-girl fashion. "Sure."

We walk several blocks to where I've secured someone's apartment for my purposes and I lead her into it as if I'm the owner.

"Nice place you have here," she says as she removes her jacket and places it and her purse on the couch.

"Thank you. Would you like a drink?" I offer. I stay in place, knowing she'll come to me. The lure is too strong.

She steps closer and runs her fingers down my chest. "There's other things I want more." Her lips aim for mine, but I dodge and swoop down, allowing my tongue to trace the vein on her neck.

She moans at the icy contact.

My teeth clench to maintain control.

Picking her up in one swift move, I carry her to the bedroom and toss her to the bed. She immediately starts stripping and I have to fight to keep from rolling my eyes.

Human women are so predictable.

Naked before me, my eyes scan all the different points in which her pulse throbs against her skin. Which one shall I empty her from?

 _Decisions, decisions._

I strip free of my clothes and her eyes are drawn to my cock that juts out like a statue. It throbs with the need to be buried inside, while the burn in my throat throbs equally as strong.

Almost instantaneously I'm over her, the speed unnatural, but in her frenzy of want, she fails to notice. I flip her over and hike her ass in the air. Lining up, I slide into the wet warmth and have to clench my jaw to keep from attacking.

The pace I set is fast and hard. She's moaning and pushing and writhing before me. As my pleasure rises, so does my thirst. I lean over her back, fisting her hair in my hand; neck exposed. Then I plant my lips on her throbbing vein.

My balls tighten.

I can control it no more.

Teeth sink in and life pours down my throat. All other movements cease, lost in the flow of blood quenching the fire that rages.

When she's lifeless in my hands―bled dry―I drop her body to the bed in disgust. I'm disgusted with myself for losing control. I needed a release.

A carnal release.

Maybe I'll need a vampire for that.

.

.

"Are you sure you're ready for an assignment?" Jasper asks as we sit on an old dirt road in his goat.

"Definitely. I can take a vampire out no problem, especially with my gift." I smirk, full of cocky-confidence.

"Pfft," he huffs. "And what are you going to do when you run across someone who's immune?"

"Not fucking likely," I state defiantly when really I have no idea.

It's not like I use it much, but it has come in handy a couple times, starting when I made Jasper release me from the compound. Somehow, when I was transformed, I ended up with the gift of compulsion. If I look into someone's eyes and make a demand, they have no choice but to obey, and when it's over, they only wonder what just happened.

Of course, it took me a good while to realize this, but once I did, I had to make sure it worked on all kinds, including the vampires.

Jasper speaking brings my mind back to the conversation at hand. "Okay, my latest assignment is a rogue named Dimitri."

I stop him right there. "No."

He tilts his head. "What do you mean, no?"

"I want a woman," I say adamantly.

He starts to shake his head, but I stop him. "Jasper, give me a woman or I'll make you."

.

.

I trail her to a downtrodden area of town and corner her in an abandoned warehouse. She turns and crouches low, a hiss escaping her lips as she recognizes my presence.

Leaning against the far wall, I study the nonexistent dirt under my nails. "No need for aggression," I say as I meet her eyes. "Just looking for a little fun."

Her posture relaxes and she straightens from her crouch. "Fun," she hisses.

Pushing myself from the wall, I approach her slowly. "Yes, a little mutual satisfaction." I lift a brow and push my hand along the zipper of my jeans, causing a low moan to escape my lips.

He eyes are drawn to the movement and her tongue peeks out to moisten her lips. "What if I don't need satisfaction?" She stalks over to stand in front of me, a sneer curling her lips.

I meet her eyes directly. "You'll fuck me and you'll like it."

With a snarl, she lunges.

We flip and spin through the desolated space, battling for dominance with every move. Her teeth scrape my shin and I shiver in delight, returning the favor to produce a low hiss from her lips. Her clothes are ripped to shreds along with my shirt, my pants pushed down to my knees. Up against the wall, I plunge into her over and over, driving myself to the highest of pleasures.

One that has eluded me for so long.

She alternates between hisses and moans as I scrape my teeth along her stone-like flesh. When the tightening begins, I allow it build, holding myself in check until the moment arrives. I erupt into her with a fierce growl and sink my teeth in, severing her head with the snatch of my neck.

As the purple smoke disappears into the ink-black sky, I feel sated.

Now, to reach both heights simultaneously with my human prey.

.

.

My newborn year is long passed and I've reconciled myself with the creature I am. I never had a preference between human and vampire in my previous life, but now it seems I have the ultimate selection.

I keep myself away from my kind unless I'm sent to destroy. Any vampire who otherwise crosses my path is compelled to forget my existence. In the meantime I keep my thirst at bay with warm, willing females who both sate my desires while filling me with the life-blood I must have to survive.

.

.

.

 _15 years later_

 _ **BPOV**_

For fifty-four years I've lived this life. A solitary life of roaming earth looking for something … although I'm not sure what. Occasionally I run into my kind, and while most sicken me with their savageness, I have met some good ones.

The Cullens.

They taught me how to live a life where I don't have to kill to live. I appreciate them so much for giving me a way out, a way to see myself without so much loathing. I've spent seventeen years with their family, learned a new diet and realized I didn't have to be a monster.

I'm sitting in a bar in Seattle. I've been here night after night every single day this month. She saw our first encounter here, in this hole in the wall bar, sometime in January of this year. She couldn't be specific of the date, as there was just a calendar opened to this month in her vision. So I've sat here every night waiting for someone I'm not sure is even coming.

Alice, one of the Cullen 'children', is psychic and can see snapshots of the future. She told me I'd meet my mate, someone to spend eternity with. She told me I'd have to show him our way, but that he would make the effort, because I'd be his and he'd be mine. I was skeptical on the idea, I've been alone for a long time, but she insisted, so here I am.

I trust Alice, her visions have been right so many times, but as the end of January crawls closer I begin to wonder if this isn't the one out of one hundred that just simply doesn't come true.

Just as I'm about to make my exit, my cell rings. "Alice?"

"Bella, you must not leave, he'll be there tonight," she tells me and I sigh in exasperation.

"Alice, I don't know if I'm ready to meet this nameless, faceless stranger."

"You are, trust me on this," she pleads and I can imagine her puppy dog face as she says it.

"I'll give him until midnight, not a minute past," I tell her while rolling my eyes at my inability to say no.

"He's a little … different, Bella, please don't let that deter you." I can't imagine what that might mean, but if Alice has seen me happy with him then it must not be too bad.

"I know, I know, red eyes." Chills creep across my icy skin at the thought.

"It's not just that, but you'll see, oh gotta go; he'll be there in five." She promptly disconnects the call, leaving me unamused.

Five minutes.

It's like I can feel every second pass, one by one. Time is infinite for a vampire, ten years feels like months to a human. These five minutes feel like the longest of my immortal life.

I move to a table in the far back corner, hoping to observe him as he enters. At least I have the advantage of knowing he's coming, he has no idea what he's walking into.

The door opens to reveal a strawberry blond in a tight, short, red dress. She's already half-drunk as she makes her way to the bar ordering herself a drink. As soon as she's seated, the door opens again and he appears in the frame.

I know him on sight and he immediately lifts a brow in my direction. Even in the dim low-lit bar we both recognize our kind. I can smell him already, aside from his in-human beauty.

He's wearing all black; a black leather jacket covering a tight, black tee accentuating his toned chest, black jeans covering his long lean legs, leading down to a rough pair of black boots. My eyes scan back up his body all the way to his face.

His face.

He's the most tragically, beautiful creature I've ever seen.

His eyes are dark, to a human they would seem black, but his irises are deep red. His hair is a light brown shade, the color of dead pine needles, but even in this dim lighting I can make out the shades of bronze and blond highlighting it. His skin is pure ivory, but the most unusual thing is the scruff covering his jaw … just enough to shadow the strong, sharp shape of it.

This is new to me, I've never seen a vampire with facial hair and all it does is add to his sexiness. Another layer to the bad boy look he's sporting.

His brows furrow in my direction again before he makes his way to the bar and takes a seat beside the woman. This vampire is hunting and his next prey in sight.

I can't sit and watch him do this, hunt right in front of my eyes.

Surely Alice saw this part, she must expect me to do something, but I have no clue where to begin. Vampires can be territorial when it comes to the hunt, and interrupting him when he's so close might get a reaction from him. One I'm not sure I can handle.

I get up from my corner spot and make my way to the stool beside him. He sees me coming, and stiffens just a touch, but I notice. The woman pays no mind and is clearly ready to leave with him right this second.

"What can I get ya?" the bartender asks as I take my seat.

"'I'd like to buy the gentleman a drink, whatever he wants." I lift a brow to the vampire seated beside me, daring him to refuse.

"I'll have what the lady's having," he responds with a quirk of his lips.

"Give us two shots of your best then." I smile to the bartender while eyeing my vampire.

My? I don't quite know where that came from, he isn't mine, but Alice seems to think he will be.

"What are you doing?" he growls so low the humans can't hear him.

"Trying to spare skin-tight over there from becoming your dinner," I reply, just as low.

He quirks a brow and with a smirk on his face tells the bartender, "Maybe me and the lady will just get out of here." He grabs my arm and leads us out onto the sidewalk.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" he snarls, pulling me toward the alley.

"I'm saving you from yourself, apparently." I don't know why I'm even attempting this; it's obvious he's happy with his current diet.

"It looks to me like you were interfering with my snack. Did you want her for yourself?" he asks in a snide voice.

"Maybe it isn't her I wanted," I tell him and I don't know where this is coming from. How do you tell someone that you're their mate and knew he'd be showing up tonight?

You don't, he'll think I've lost my mind.

"Oh?" he asks as his brows rise high into his hairline, my boldness has shocked him.

"Yes, could we go somewhere more … private?" I'm being coy now, hoping I can take him to my loft in the warehouse district, somewhere with a less people around.

He steps closer, his icy breath fanning my face. "Did you have somewhere in mind?"

I tilt my head to the right and begin walking down the sidewalk, his footsteps falling in line beside me. If my heart weren't dead in this cold frame of mine, it'd be beating double time right now.

 _What am I going to do when we get to my loft?_

 _What will I say?_

 _Will he think I'm insane?_

The silence stretches between us, his aloofness like a drug serving to only make me more curious about who he is.

My feet halt and I turn to him. "What's your name?"

He smirks. "Isn't that a question you ask before you invite a vampire into your lair?" He runs his tongue along his bottom lip, studying me carefully.

Tingles shoot through me from the gruffness of his voice and the pure sex that radiates from his stare. It's not a foreign feeling to me, as I've had my share of liaisons during my vampire lifespan, but none since becoming a Cullen and I have no intentions of having one tonight.

Supposed mate, or not.

I break eye contact. There's something about his eyes that trigger my flight response. "I'm Bella," I murmur and continue down the sidewalk, trying my best to ignore the occasional sweep of his arm against mine.

After several streets of silence, he finally speaks again. "Well, _Bella_." He emphasizes it, allowing the l's to roll from his tongue. "I don't know about you, but I'm ready to be where we're going." His leer is suggestive and if I could blush, I'd be beet red.

But what did I expect? He was on the prowl and I stuck my nose where it didn't belong. The thoughts of this being belonging to me too strong to ignore.

I pick up the pace without a response. My mind scouring for a plan, some way to not fuck this up tremendously. Some way to show him what we could be, because just from this small interaction, I want to keep him.

Minus the red eyes.

We enter my loft in complete silence.

The shrill ring of my cell echoes through large, expansive room where I find my safe haven when I'm in the city.

Before I can react, his body is against mine and my back is to the wall. There isn't a breath of space between us, stone against stone. Icy breaths blow over my cold skin that somehow feels hot. I'm a statue, unwilling or unable to resist.

His nose runs up my neck and I shiver in response.

"Delightful," he says on an exhale of breath. "Your scent is exceptionally tantalizing."

His tongue traces the same path as his nose before he leans up to look at me. "This is going to be so good, Bella," he purrs.

The words wash over me and I don't want this, I can't let this happen. My mind knows this but my body is all too ready. I push my hands against his chest to create space between us.

I already miss his touch.

"No, we can't do this," I insist, not sure if my hands are still pushing or pulling him back closer.

His face screws up, his features hard; serious.

Red irises bore into golden.

"You _are_ going to fuck me, Bella." He leans in to run his lips up my jaw. "And I'm going to make it good for you," he whispers in my ear.

My mind still fighting, I shove him hard. He flies back landing on his ass across the floor.

My phone is still ringing, ringing, ringing.

 _Alice._

Before I can reach it, he has me pinned to the floor, lips devouring my own.

And I'm lost.

Falling, falling, falling.

Lost in the mouth of this no-named man who is said to be mine.

Who I want to be mine.

My mind silently berates me, but my body bows to his every whim.

I give in without consent, my mind no longer able to have any influence over my traitor body. My fingers dig into his flesh as I latch on to pull him closer, bring his tongue deeper, allowing me to gain the upper hand on the battle that's taking place inside.

No need to breathe, we can do this all night.

And we do, for an infinite amount of time.

Until I'm so ready for everything he has to give. With one solid push, I'm over him, straddling his waist and tossing my shirt to land with a soft whoosh against the wall and slide to the floor soundlessly.

He leans up and with a small snap, my bra is gone. Teeth enclose my nipple and tug, coaxing a long, low moan from my lips. His shirt is in the way so with a yank, it disappears. Suddenly, my back is against a wall once more, my jeans ripped to shreds, his unbuttoned and hanging wide open.

With every gyration against me, his cock throbs and my pussy convulses. "I'm ready," I pant, unable to wait much longer.

He steps back and removes his jeans.

Commando.

Venom pools in my mouth and I lift a brow.

He smirks that sexy, fuck-me-because-I'm-too-hot-not-to, smirk and steps back into my reach. My fingers are greedy, reaching, reaching, reaching until they make contact, yanking him to me, naked and hard as stone.

My legs find purchase around his waist and he positions his cock at my entrance. "Fuck, baby, fuck, fuck, fuck," he groans as he slides inside.

My whole being sighs in relief.

He pounds into me relentlessly―against the wall, over the back of the couch, on the bar top and in my bed. We stay connected for hours as we sate a desire that neither of us could've foresaw.

Hands grip and claw, pinch and tweak, pull and push.

Lips clash and collide.

Tongues battle for dominance.

Teeth scrape and tug.

And when we finally release, it's with low whispers and sighs.

Lying there quietly, I realize that I still don't know his name.

Just as I'm about to ask, a loud bang breaks the silence. He's up and out of the room before I can stop him. Throwing on a T-shirt and shorts, I hurry behind.

Alice.

She's standing there in a quiet conversation with no-name. No anger in her stance to match the ferocity with which she entered. "Hi, Alice. What's the matter?" I hurry to her.

She turns to me and smiles. "Nothing at all. I was just leaving." She turns and blurs out the door without another word.

I tilt my head and stare at the spot she was just standing in. "What the fuck just happened?" I ask into the silent room.

His throat clears, making me snap my eyes to his. He steps close and places a small, easy kiss on my lips before leaning back to look at me. "Bella, you're going to forget I exist. You won't remember tonight or me _ever_."

I must be imagining things.

"Excuse me?" I demand.

His eyes widen.

"What in the fuck did you just say to me?" I lay my palms on his chest and give him a hard shove.

He flies backwards, slamming into the far wall, eyes wide and unsure.

I blur to stand in front of him, my arm across his throat. "You fuck me and then think you can dismiss me? Is that what you think? What. Is. Your. Name."

He gulps. "Edward."

"Well, Edward, let me tell you something. I'm no toy. I'm not some plaything you can use and toss aside." I push harder with my forearm. "But that being said, I don't want someone who doesn't want me, so get the fuck out and don't let me ever see you again." I snatch my arm away and retreat to the other side of the room to keep myself in check.

He exits my loft the same way he entered, minus one shredded black T-shirt.

.

.

There's a strange feeling in my chest.

It burns and pangs.

It tugs and pulls.

It sometimes screeches and cries.

I don't know why.

But then I wonder if I do.

.

.

My next visit to the Cullen's home is a strange one. As soon as Alice sees me, she's back to her normal self. Her pre-Edward self. The time before she ever saw him coming. She never mentions anything about him or acknowledges he ever existed.

I'm beginning to think something's wrong with her.

I knock lightly on her door before entering. "Hey, Alice," I say peeking around the corner. "Can we talk?"

She gives me a beaming smile and pats the bed. "Sure, come on."

I take a seat. "Why haven't you mentioned Edward?"

Her face screws up. "Edward?"

I sigh. "You know, my _mate_." I say the word with distaste.

She tilts her head to the side. "Bella, I don't know what you mean."

It's my turn to look confused. "You sent me there for him. You told me he was coming. He did. He came and … and … " I break off, my voice cracking.

 _What did he do?_

I run from the room and out into the forest, I need to get away from this all.

.

.

The place where my dead heart lies is clawing at me.

Scratching inside me, wanting out.

But to where?

I follow its lead and end up two cities away.

The closer I get, the less it claws.

When the feeling is nothing but a tiny scratch, I stop and listen.

Using my vampire hearing, I stand still and open my mind.

I zero in on a voice.

"You're going to give me your blood and not make a sound," it demands.

I gasp.

His voice.

I find him in an alley, a human girl before him, her body already limp in his arms.

He tenses, and I know he knows.

The pain is almost non-existent now.

He can feel me like I can feel him.

Red irises meet golden. "Don't look at me like this Bella. Get away from here," he pleas, his voice tormented.

Blood coats his lips, they shimmer in my vision.

I am sick.

So I run.

And with every step, the pain scrapes and claws inside my chest, begging me to turn around.

.

.

My life is no longer my own.

It begs for the presence of another.

Another that disgusts me.

.

.

I'm sitting on a cliff and I know he's close. I can feel his movements. The closer to me he is, the less I feel torn in two. It's but a nagging singe, so I know his arrival is imminent.

"Bella." His voice is hoarse, pain laced.

I ignore it.

"Please, look at me," he begs.

I can't.

A blur and he's beside me. Around me. His presence cocooning me in comfort.

I want to revolt, I want to run away, I want him gone.

But if he leaves, I'll burn.

And it hurts.

So I stay, absorbing the comfort his presence brings.

.

.

The tap on my door brings me solace. I know who it is, he can never sneak up on me. We're connected, bound by unseeable force that even eludes vampire sight.

I allow him entrance. This has become our norm. He comes and sits and his presence alone is enough to soothe. He doesn't speak, I don't prod him. We revel in the comfort being close brings to our burning, dead hearts.

Tonight though, he opens his mouth. His voice startling in the ever constant silence. "Can we talk?"

I tentatively take a seat on the arm of the couch. "About what?"

"I need to explain. You need to know who I am. I need you Bella. Somefuckinghow, I _need_ you near me. I _want_ you near me and you _need_ to know me for that to happen," he pleads.

I cross my arms over my chest. "This better be good."

He explains his human life, then how he became a vampire and then discovering his gift. He explains how he's lived since his transformation. "But since I met you I can't do it. I can't fuck those human girls, the thought sickens me. Please believe me, Bella. I never meant for it to be like this. I've never met anyone who could resist my gift, but there's been no one since you. You invade my mind and fill the gaping hole in my chest."

"So you kill vampires?" I ask first.

"Only those who refuse to obey vampire law, but yes, I do."

"And you've never considered an alternate way to live?" I ask next.

He jumps up and starts pacing. "What? Stealing blood from blood banks? I could never live like that."

I plant myself in front of him to stop his movement. "No, that's not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean?" He looks confused, curious.

I cross my arms. "Edward, have you never noticed the color of my eyes?"

He throws his arms in the air. "Of fucking course I have. I see them every time I close mine."

"And how come do you think they're that color?" I demand.

Has it truly never crossed his mind?

"Contacts?" he guesses with a sheepish shrug.

I lead him to the couch and sit him down. Then I proceed to explain to him exactly why my irises are golden and how I came to be at that bar waiting on him. "And if you ever want to have me that is what you will need to do. I won't ask that you give up your hunter life, but I will _demand_ that you not feed on humans."

The expression on his face is unreadable as he considers my words. It's obvious he's going back and forth in his mind from the curl of his lip or crinkle of his nose every so often.

After a few minutes, he nods and reaches for my arm, pulling me down beside him. "I'll try, Bella. That's all I can promise. But I need to be with you. I _want_ to be with you."

"Then try," I say.

We continue to sit and absorb the comfort togetherness brings.

For tonight, anyway.

.

.

Searing, burning, scraping, clawing, the ache is tenfold.

He's on a mission.

A hunter mission.

From the pain that rips at me, I know he's far away. Farther than even he intended. I fold in on the ache, curling into a ball, cradling my chest, and hoping it brings relief.

My mind races.

 _How can he function like this?_

 _What if he doesn't come back?_

 _Can I survive?_

.

.

Hollowness, empty, the ache that has consumed me is lessening.

The hole is slowly receding.

He's coming closer.

Still far away, but alive.

.

.

A rap on my door stirs me from my prone state, relief flooding my icy, soulless form. "Come in," I yell, not even bothering to move.

Strong arms encase me and I relax into them, burying my nose into his chest and drinking in his scent. "I've got you, Bella. I'm here."

Hours later, when I've soaked in his presence like a balm to my non-beating heart, I finally stir. Lifting my head, I stare into his eyes. What I see there draws a gasp.

"Your eyes," I marvel, bringing my hand up to caress his cheek.

Red irises are surrounded by thick, golden circles.

He smiles a beaming smile. "You can tell?"

I jump up almost vibrating in my spot. "Yes! I can see that you've tried my diet." But then I wonder what he thought. "And?" I prod.

"And what?" He stands and pushes closer, hands finding my hips, pulling me against him.

I brace myself against his strong shoulders. "And, what did you think? Can you live this way? A vegetarian vampire?"

His nose skims along my jaw. "For you? Anything," he whispers in my ear.

.

.

"Do you promise to stay hidden?" he asks, concerned eyes pleading with me to agree.

I nod, giving him my assurances. I had to beg for him to allow me to accompany him on a job, but the alternative wasn't an option for me. Even he had to admit that he's stronger with me in closer proximity.

Hiding in the shadows, I watch the scene unfold below me. Edward's approach to the rogue can only be described as predatory. Watching him doing the thing he was born for, sets me on fire.

A different kind of fire than the burn of separation.

By the time the purple flames rise into the night, I pounce.

.

.

We visit the Cullens.

Edward compels Alice to remember. And even though she pissed his gift worked so well on her, she's not very upset in general.

"I know you're a good one, Edward. I have more than my premonitions to keep me informed. Some would say I have a _source_." She winks at Edward and dances off, leaving him standing slack-jawed behind her.

"What was that all about?" I ask, pushing his mouth closed.

He shakes his head to clear it. "Why that sneaky fucker," he mumbles.

I force him to look at me. "What?"

"Jasper."

.

.

Sitting on my cliff, I feel his approach.

Nothing hesitant about this visit.

He scoots around my back, cradling me between his powerful thighs.

Moving my hair to one side, his lips skim my neck.

"I love you," he whispers.

"I love you. Forever."

"Forever," he repeats, tightening his arms around me.

.

.

.

Clothes tattered from a wild encounter.

Blood dribbles down his lips.

"Nothing like the taste of a well hunted polar bear," I say, licking it clean.

"Nothing like the taste of you," he replies, smirking.

"I think these clothes are useless," I add, already snatching them from his body.

"I agree."

* * *

 **Thanks for checking it out and I have no plans to make this into a fic, but wouldn't be opposed to** _ **maybe**_ **expanding on some unanswered questions. If you'd like to see something specific, let me know.**


End file.
